A Good Thing
by Fire.Bird.Fly
Summary: Natsu, Happy and the other members of Fairy Tail are planning something for Lucy. Only she doesn't know what it is. Which is undoubtedly a bad sign. But could this surprise actually be good? Maybe, just maybe, it'd bring her closer to a certain someone...


**A/N- I know I'm a lazy bum, and I know this story will most likely be poop. I'm sorry. **

"Hey. HEY. LUCY!" The loud shout filled the whole room. Lucy Heartfilia woke up with a start, pillow in hand, looking as if she had crawled out of a dung heap. Suddenly the pillow flew across the room, landing smack in what appeared to be something's face. The THING gave a grunt, rolling off the window sill and into the room.

Lucy groggily squinted onto the end of her bed, where a stinky smelling THING lay whimpering.

"Oh. Is that you, Natsu?"

Oh yes. I forgot to mention that the… THING appeared to be wearing a scarf, a vest and pants. Or that's what it looked like, anyway.

"Oh, Natsu," Lucy began cheerfully. "Wait. This isn't right. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?"

Needless to say, the neighbours felt that it was much too early for this noise.

"OI, YOU KIDDIES! KEEP IT DOWN, IDIOTS! GAWD, KIDS THESE DAYS HAVE NO MANNERS! HOW COULD YOU YELL THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING? BE THOUGHTFUL, WOULD YOU?"

Lucy decided to keep the fact that her neighbour was yelling louder than her to herself.

**2 HOURS LATER**

Lucy tramped into Fairytail looking harassed, with a burning (literally) Natsu roaring flames in front of her.

"Welcome! Lucy, you look tired!" Mirajane, called Mira smiled at them.

Lucy looked pointedly at Natsu and Happy, who were doing a double gag on the wooden table. Rewind. WOODEN TABLE. The table burst into flames, only for Natsu to slurp it up and Gray to 'accidentally' mistake him for the table.

"What was that for, you ice-brain?"

"Oh, sorry. You looked so ugly I thought you were that table." Gray snarled back.

A distant yell echoed from the window.

"I heard that! Gimme back that table then, you ungrateful kids!"

Everyone in hearing vicinity sweat-dropped.

"You see my point?" Lucy sighed, massaging her temples, while Natsu and Gray continued bickering.

"Oh, don't be like that. They've got something planned for you!" Mira smiled again, sparkles floating around her.

"Oh, what now? A banquet of fire? A 'Stick the tail on Lucy' game?" Lucy groaned.

_But maybe they DID plan something nice for me…_ Lucy glanced over hopefully. Natsu and Happy were demolishing the cupboard of Cana's favourite wine. Lucy sighed again. _I should have known._

"Hey, Lucy."

Lucy glared up at the pink haired boy.

"Whaddya want?"

"Can you come to the Magnolia park at 6?"

Lucy blinked. _A surprise!_

"I suppose I could." She slouched off, although inside she was wondering what they were planning for her.

**Meanwhile, at Magnolia park**

"You idiot! Don't freeze them! They'll die!"

"No they won't! It's called preservation, you dolt!"

"Actually, Gray-sama, Juvia feels that this time, Natsu-san is right…"

"Oi, Cana, just because you like alcohol, don't give it to the flowers!"

"Why? It's fuel, isn't it? They'll look brighter, and then…uh…Oh…"

"Ah, ah, help! Cana's gonna hurl! Not over there, Cana!"

"Everyone, calm down! Don't worry. Let's just hope for the bes- Gazille-san! Please don't eat the park bench!"

"Huh? Fine."

"…Hey, wait! Who said you could eat the arch! The mayor's gonna kill us!"

"Heehee! Too late now! So, how does iron taste like, huh? Lemme try some, okay? _Crunch_"

"Someone call a doctor! Natsu's lost all his teeth!"

"Who asked you to eat my iron, eh? Gihihi! _Crunch_"

"Um, that's not your iron, it's the Mayor's…"

**Lucy's house**

"Okay! Gate of the Crab, open! Cancer!"

Cancer appeared, in his shrimpish glory.

"What can I do for you today, Lucy-san, ebi?" He asked.

"Eh? Oh, can you make my hair cute?"

Lucy grunted. She had no idea why she was pampering and making herself cute, when it was probably some idiotic idea of Natsu's anyway.

"How do you like it, ebi?" Cancer's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

Lucy cocked her head.

"Hmm… I dunno… Maybe I'll re-do it, okay?"

"I understand. I will go away for some time to tune my skills once more."

"Oi, oi, I never said that…"

A very long time later, Lucy deemed herself as cute. Her hair was put up and lightly curled and she was wearing a simple black and white dress. She skipped over to Magnolia park, smiling graciously at the compliments she received.

When she arrived, the park was bursting with people. She hopped in, looking at them curiously, gathered in a big thick line.

"Hey, guys!"

They all jumped, and turned around, big smiles plastered on their faces. They scurried aside, splitting into two and gathering closely at the edge of the park. Lucy gasped, as the park itself was opened up to her.

Hundreds and thousands of flowers crowded the area, pink, purple, green, yellow, rainbow, they were painted every colour of the rainbow. They were big or small, beginning to fade away or just little buds. Lucy pressed her hand to her mouth, her eyes beginning to water. The flowers swayed in the breeze, and the remains of the park bench and the arch were slightly visible among the thousands of colours. There were so many it looked like someone had just painted colours and colours on top of the park.

The people around the edge beamed, thinking she was crying tears of joy.

"Natsu thought of it, Lucy!"

"Yes, I am sorry to say, but I, Erza Scarlet, who should have cared deeply for her comrades, failed to think of such a marvellous idea."

"It's all for you! You don't have to take them all home, of course, just take your favourites, and we'll just leave them here, and everyone else in Magnolia will be able to see! And clean up."

"It's your birthday, isn't it?"

"Yeah, Lucy, it's your birthday, right?"

Lucy's eyes widened. She had thought everyone had not known, or had forgotten.

"Everyone, thank you…" Lucy sniffled.

Everyone smiled even wider.

"…But I'm- achoo!"

Everyone immediately began to frown.

"What's wrong?"

"Hey, Lucy, what's wrong?

Lucy breathed in noisily through her nose.

"I'm allergic to flowers." She said, her voice warped by her now blocked nose.

Everyone gasped.

"Oh my god, Lucy, I'm so sorry…"

"Gomen, Lucy. We didn't know, aye…"

"Sorry… We just wanted to surprise you…"

"Lucy smiled exasperatedly at him.

"Don't worry, Natsu! It was an accident, right?"

'It was, but…"

"Then don't worry. It's the thought that counts, right?"

"Lucy…" Natsu and Happy looked at her with watery eyes, as they promptly burst into tears.

Lucy patted them on the head.

"See, Lucy? Aren't they cute?"

Lucy looked up in surprise. Mirajane was kneeling next to her, smiling softly.

Lucy, to her own surprise, found herself reddening slightly.

"Well… I-I suppose they are… A bit."

Mirajane's smile turned into a full power grin.

"H-Hey! I only said a bit!"

Natsu and Happy perked up, they ears visibly twitching at what they hoped would later be good blackmail.

"They're what?" Mirajane questioned innocently, seeing Natsu and Happy listening behind Lucy's back.

"…They… They're…"

"Who?" Mirajane asked.

"Natsu and Happy… They're… Just a little…"

"…?"

"They're… Just a little… c-cute."

Mirajane grinned (Again?)

"See, Natsu," Mirajane called over Lucy's shoulder, "Lucy likes you after all."

"…"

"…"

"Hey, look, everyone! Natsu and Lucy have turned into mini suns, aye! You can't even see their heads anymore, aye!"

"Hmm… So I guess getting all these flowers ready was a good thing, Elfman!"

"That's right, Mira-nee!"

**A/N- Thanks for reading! Review? **


End file.
